Thicker Than Water
by Frootkake Productions
Summary: **ALL FINISHED!**(Takes place during 1st season) She's been a prisoner of the GSA for most of her life. Escape was impossible for so long, and now all she wants is to be with her brother Adam again...
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Dylan belongs to me, the rest is property of Marvel/Fireworks etc etc. I'm borrowing the characters cuz borrowing is fun and I like action figures.

THIS IS NOT A JESSE SPECIFIC FIC! THERE IS NO MARY SUE HERE YET. MAYBE IN THE SEQUEL, BUT IT JUST DIDN'T FIT RIGHT. (If you think I'm wrong, feel free to correct me, I don't bite…hard.)

Enjoy!

**THICKER THAN WATER**

**Chapter 1:  First Encounter**

            She squished herself as far into the side of the building as she could.  This was no place to hide, she knew, but there was no concealment nearby, and she was too exhausted to move on.  Her escape had been futile, after all.

            She could hear footsteps on the pavement, approaching her.  They would take her back and she would never get this opportunity again.  Eckhart would throw her in a stasis pod for sure, this time.  She did not want to go back, but to get up again was impossible.

            "Hey, what are you doing here?" a young man asked her quietly.

            She looked up at him, wishing her new mutant ability was invisibility.  "Alright, well, you win," she sighed.  Despair overwhelmed her.

            "What do you mean?" he lowered himself to her eye level.  "Are you okay?"

            A curt laugh escaped her lips.  "That's a good one." she met his eyes briefly, and saw real concern.  "You aren't here to take me back?" she was incredulous, and a flicker of hope crossed her face.

            "Take you back--?"  It suddenly clicked for him.  Why she looked so exhausted and depressed.  "You mean to the GSA?"

            She nodded, the hope gone.  He must be playing her.  "Please, just kill me now and get it over with.  I'd rather die in an alley than under Mason's supervision."

            "You're a new mutant," he said in realization.  "I'm not here to take you back.  And I'm not going to kill you, either.  I'm a new mutant, too,"

            She did not believe him.  "Prove it,"

            "Okay," he agreed, holding up his hand.

            She regarded him skeptically, pressing her palm to his.  The appendage turned transparent, and her hand went through his.  Her eyes lit up.  "Neat trick, Casper,"

            He rematerialized his hand.  "I've got a few up my sleeve," he grinned at her.

            "So if you're not GSA, what are you?"

            "Mutant X," he answered easily.

            Her heart skipped a beat, but she tried not to look as thrilled as she felt.  "Is Adam still…?"

            The young man nodded.  "Of course,"

            She smiled—she couldn't help it.  "Take me to him, would ya, Casper?  And I'd appreciate it if you'd carry me.  I don't think I could manage another step."

            "It wouldn't do to leave you here for the GSA to find you," he agreed with a nod, then swept her up in his arms.

            "No, no it wouldn't,"

End Chapter 1. Please oh please be kind and leave me a review. What do you think? What's gonna happen next? Who is she? Where did she come from? Check back soon for the next instalment!


	2. Reunited

THICKER THAN WATER

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

            "Helix," Brennan Mulwray's voice broke over the communicator.  "You're home early.  No trouble afoot tonight, or what?"

            "Oh, there was trouble, but I managed to avoid it.  Tell Adam to meet me in the hanger." Jesse Kilmartin returned.  "There's someone here who wants to see him."

            "Will do," Brennan wrestled with his curiosity briefly, but gave in.  "Who?"

            "A girl I picked up trying to outrun the GSA."

            "That doesn't clarify much,"

            "It's all I know,"

            Adam paced the catwalk.  Who could she be, this "girl" who wanted to see him?  How was it that she came to be running from the GSA?  Granted, all new mutants were, but –

            _Hiss._

            The Double Helix's ramp lowered to the hanger floor.  Adam turned to face Jesse and the newcomer.  Her arm was around his shoulders, using him for support, and she looked like she'd been in a train wreck.

            Adam's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  His brain seemed to cease functioning, his breath hitching in his throat, his feet rooting him to the floor.  Words failed him, all but one, "Dylan?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

            She smiled, seeing her older brother for the first time in nine years.  Finding new strength, she flew to him, throwing her arms around his neck.  The action was too much for both of them, and Adam sank to his knees on the floor.  It took a few seconds before his senses returned to him, and Adam could put his arms around his little sister.  His little sister who used to make him read her bedtime stories every night, and got up early Saturday mornings to watch cartoons.  His little sister who, at the age of twelve, had sacrificed her life to save his.

            "I've missed you so much," Dylan sobbed, tears soaking Adam's shirt.

            Tears welled in his own eyes, but all he could do was hold on to his sister, afraid she might disappear again.

            Jesse quietly exited the hanger, feeling uncomfortable and uncertain at seeing his mentor in such an emotionally raw state.  The younger man had questions itching for answers, but he knew now was not the time to blurt them out.  When the shock wore off, and Adam had collected himself, he would explain everything.

            Jesse joined Shalimar, Brennan and Emma in the main room.  "Shalimar, how well do you know Adam?"

            She floundered, uncertain of what he was referring to.  "Well, I—"

            "I mean, do you know him better than I do?  No, nevermind."  Jesse shook his head.  "Does Adam have any family?  A sister, maybe?"

            "Is this about that girl?" Brennan inquired.

            Emma was confused, having been left out of the loop.  "What girl?"

            Shalimar still had the same expression on her face.  "He never said anything to me."

            Jesse huffed.  "He called her Dylan," he cast glances at Emma, then Brennan.  "The girl I brought back with me," he turned back to Shalimar.  "And I swear Adam looked like he'd just seen a ghost."

            "I thought I'd never see you again." Dylan said, her voice muffled by Adam's shoulder.  "It feels like I've been at Genomex forever."

            Adam breathed out heavily, finding the capacity to speak.  "I am so sorry," he murmured, tears of his own still streaking down his cheeks.  "If I had known you were alive I never would have left you there."  He squeezed Dylan tighter.

            "No, no, Adam."  She pulled back, looking into his sad eyes.  "You couldn't have known.  Eckhart thought I was dead, too, until I opened my eyes and sat up.  Look, it's not your fault.  I don't blame you, and I never have."

            He tried to smile at her, but it didn't work.  "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."  Adam helped Dylan to her feet.  She slung her arm across his shoulders, wincing as she put weight on her right ankle.  "Should I get you a stretcher?"

            Dylan knew he was only half teasing.  "I'll make it,"

            Dylan lay on her back, staring up at the scanner, grateful to be off her feet, and in a relaxing position.  Adam was staring anxiously at the consoles as they made their diagnoses.  "How do you feel?"

            "Exhausted," she replied easily.

"I understand that, but I guess I meant how are you?"  

Dylan turned her gaze to the floor.  "Oh,"

Adam's expression iced.  "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Well," she swallowed, her stomach tightening into a knot.  "Thankfully, I don't remember most of it, but…well…" Dylan rolled up the sleeve of her teal shirt, revealing a purple bruise on the inside of her elbow.  "Two days ago, one of the scientists gave me an injection.  I don't know what it was, or what it was supposed to do to me, but it was kinda this sickly beige colour.  I haven't felt any effects, except the occasional bout of dizziness and some insomnia, but I'm not really sure that that's related.  I've just had this bruise."

Adam took a closer look at her arm, feeling around the bruise for signs of infection.  "Does this hurt?"

"Actually, I can't feel that at all,"

He met her eyes, worry etched in his brow.

"If she _is_ his sister, why wouldn't he have told us about her before now?" Emma queried.

"I—I don't know," Shalimar shrugged.  "Maybe it's a painful subject."

"It can't be too painful—obviously she's alive." Brennan shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't know she was alive," Jesse mused thoughtfully, leaning against the banister.

"What else would he think?" Brennan inquired.

Jesse shrugged.  "What if Adam thought she had been killed?"

"Let's just wait until Adam comes out to explain, alright?  Asking each other isn't going to do us any good." Shalimar stated to end the discussion.  She leaned back against the railing, beside Jesse.  She tapped her foot anxiously, her feline instincts kicking in and making her fidgety.  If Adam had a sister, why was it that he'd never mentioned her before?  There had never been secrets—not since Adam, Jesse and herself had left Genomex.

Jesse sensed her heightened stress, and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, but said nothing.


	3. Explanations

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next installment:

THICKER THAN WATER

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

            Adam stared into the microscope on the table before him, analyzing a blood sample taken from Dylan.  She was infected with something, but what he didn't know.  Adam changed to a different slide, a blood sample of his own, to compare his observations.

            Jesse stood outside the laboratory, making some observations of his own, like how tense the air felt, or how lost Adam appeared through the glass.  Funny, the girl had not looked sick, just utterly exhausted.  The younger new mutant knocked softly so as not to startle Adam.

            The other looked up from his microscope briefly, then waved Jesse in.  "Hey," he said as the younger man entered, then closed the door behind him.

            "So, what's up?  You've been in here for hours," Jesse asked outright.  Subtlety was not one of his strong points, as Shalimar so frequently reminded him.

            "Have I really?  I'm sorry, you all must feel a little forgotten."

            "More like left in the dark," he waited for Adam to comment, but the other said nothing.  "So, who is she?"

            Adam switched off his desk lamp, as he rose from his chair.  "I think it's time I told all of you." He gestured for Jesse to lead the way to the other members of Mutant X.

            Adam and Jesse rounded the corner and all conversation stopped.  Shalimar sat up straighter, expecting and anxious for, an explanation.  She curbed the urge to pounce on Adam and barrel him with questions.  Emma sat across from her, but looked just as eager for answers.  Brennan leaned smugly against the wall.  "So, let's hear it," he voiced the team's thoughts.

            Adam nodded, as Jesse went over to sit beside Shalimar.  "I owe you all an explanation," he began.  "As you know, Jesse brought a young woman home with him—a New Mutant. Her name is Dylan, and she is my sister." Adam smiled as he recounted the last two words.  Surprise ran through the group—all but Jesse.  He simply nodded, having his suspicion confirmed.  "I know that there is one question running through your minds right now—"

            Shalimar posed it, "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

            Adam nodded, "I didn't tell you because I—" he hesitated, avoiding eye contact with any of them.  "I thought she was dead.  And I blamed myself for that.  It was hard to talk about, so I just never have."

            "What happened?" Emma asked cautiously.

            He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to tell them something, but not sure it should be the truth.  It was likely that Eckhart already knew where Dylan had gone, and Adam felt that the less his team knew about her New Mutant abilities the better, at this point.  "We had a plan:  I would sneak her out of the Institution, as we used to call it, and meet up with her later.  Now, the way it used to be set up was two sets of gates," he demonstrated with his hands.  "There were guards at the first gate," he made an indicative motion with the hand closest to him.  "And a palm scan at the other."  He repeated the gesture, this time with the other hand.  "The guards wouldn't let us pass.  I suppose Eckhart had learned of our plan, and warned them." Adam clasped his hands in front of him.  "So I had to use force."  His expression turned stone cold.  "The guard that I thought lay unconscious on the floor was in fact faking it.  And that bastard shot her."  He looked away.  The memory still stung, and a tear threatened to break lose.  "He shot her in the chest, and I didn't know what to do.  It was like all my medical training just disappeared.  My little sister was bleeding to death.  The world froze, and I was helpless."  Adam shook his head, disgusted with himself, but trying not to let on.  "A voice in my head kept telling me there was nothing I could do, that she was dead before she hit the floor.  So I ran."

            "That's where you went, then," Shalimar stated.  "When you told me that you had to go back for something.  You went back for your sister."

            Adam nodded.  Brennan arched his eyebrow.  "But then, this girl isn't your sister.  She must be a--a clone, or something, right?  A trap set by Eckhart 'cause he knows how to get to you."

            Adam shook his head.  "No, I checked, it's really Dylan."

            "Then how do you explain it?" Emma asked.

            "Her mutation," Jesse replied.

            "Exactly," Adam agreed.  "Her mutation is like nothing you've ever seen before, and like I've never seen in another new mutant.  She has the ability to heal herself after sustaining an injury."

            "If you knew she would mend herself, why did you leave her behind?" Emma again.

            "Well, at the time, I didn't know."

            "So," Shalimar spoke up, "When do we get to meet her?"

            Adam smiled.  "She keeps asking for Jesse.  I think she wants to thank you.  _I_ want to thank you.  I can't imagine what Eckhart would have done to her if you hadn't found her first."

Jesse got up and shrugged, "I didn't know who she was, Adam.  You don't have to thank me, I would have rescued anyone running from the GSA.  We all would."

Adam clapped his hand on his shoulder.  "I know.  But I thank you anyway.  I know you wouldn't have left her behind either way, but that doesn't change the fact that you saved my sister's life, Jess."

The younger man smiled, and said the only thing he could think of, "You're welcome,"

Adam nodded.  "Look, how about you go talk to Dylan, and then I'll introduce the rest of you."  He nodded at the rest of Mutant X.

Jesse did not hesitate to go.  He wanted to see her again, too.

Dylan sat on the edge of the cot in the small white room that was Medical.  She hated white rooms.  She had just escaped from white rooms, and now here she was sitting in another one.  _But this one's different,_ Dylan reminded herself.  _This one's safe because it has Adam looking after me._

The door slid open, and her head snapped around in the direction of the sudden sound.  Her heart raced in her chest, as her mind imagined it was one of Eckhart's scientists—or worse, Eckhart himself.  Dylan was relieved to see that it was her rescuer come to check on her.  "Hey there, Casper," she forced an uneasy smile, telling her tangled nerves to calm down.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked guiltily.

"It's not your fault.  Nine years under Mason's watchful eye'll do that to a person.  Make you edgy, that is."

Jesse nodded.  "Yeah, Adam told us,"

Dylan shifted over, and patted the mattress beside her.  "Come, sit.  Tell me about yourself, Casper."

He smiled and obliged.  "Such as?"

"Well, your real name is a good place to start."

"Jesse," he replied.

She offered him her hand.  "Hello, Jesse, I'm Dylan,"

He shook her hand with a chuckle.  "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"You have a nice smile.  And haunting blue eyes.  I bet I'll dream about you tonight."  Jesse looked away, blushing, but unable to keep the smile from his face.  "Gasp, he blushes!  So modest.  I can tell we're going to be close."

He arched his eyebrow.  "Really?" his tone was skeptical.

Dylan nodded.  "I've always been able to tell that about the people I meet."

"Quite the talent,"

"I suppose," she shrugged.  "It gets flustering when you know that everyone you meet is going to hurt you in some way, though."  Dylan paused, unwanted memories clamoring to the surface.  "You know, I had an uncle Jesse.  I'll have to ask Adam if we still do.  All I remember about him is that he was drunk ninety percent of the time."

"And what was he during the other ten?"

"Well, Jesse, who is _not_ my drunken uncle, I'll tell you.  He was passed out during the other ten."

Jesse laughed.  "I hope that won't have any bearing on our burgeoning relationship?"

"I assure you, it will not."  She grinned.

Jesse wiped the imaginary sweat from his brow, "Phew.  I was almost worried."

Just then, Adam entered.  "Am I interrupting anything?"

Dylan shook her head.  "Nah," she noticed that Jesse looked slightly uncomfortable.  She slung her arm around his shoulders amicably.  "Me 'n Casper here were just bonding."

"Casper?"

"'Cause he can go invisible, and he's friendly.  So far,"

Adam nodded deviously, "I'll bet.  The others would like to make your acquaintance, if you're up to it?"

Dylan lowered herself to the floor.  "Bring them on.  I can take it."

            Jesse winced, imagining she must have used that phrase several times, though under much worse circumstances.

            Adam nodded, noticing the grimace on Jesse's face at her choice of phrasing.  The other three members of Mutant X entered, single file; Brennan first, then Emma, and lastly, Shalimar.  Adam introduced them as they came in, and Dylan greeted them each pleasantly.  After a few questions, which she answered politely, Adam ushered the four new mutants away.

            Once the two siblings were alone, Adam turned to Dylan saying, "There's an extra room all ready to welcome you home."

            "Hmm, home," Dylan repeated thoughtfully.  "I'm not sure I remember what that means."

            He pulled her into a hug.  "It means that you are safe, and protected and that I am going to take care of you.  You'll never be hurt again, so long as I live."

            "Is that guilt I hear buried in your voice?"

            "No matter what you try to convince me of, Dyl, there will always be guilt buried in my voice."

            "You didn't know,"

            "I should have,"

            Dylan sighed.  "I need to get some sleep.  But in the morning—or late afternoon—you have to tell me what all you told them so we can keep our story straight.  At least until such time as you decide to tell them the whole truth."

            Adam nodded in agreement.  "You always were the smart one."  He smirked, tapping her on the nose. 

            She smiled back.  "So, where's my room?"

                                                                                                * * *

            Jesse lay flaked out on the sofa, left arm behind his head, right arm resting on this stomach.  Shalimar practiced Tai Chi, calming herself.

            "What do you think of her?"  Jesse inquired, turning his head in her direction.

            Mischief settled into Shalimar's eyes.  "She's Adam's sister, that's all I know about her.  Therefore, I have not yet formed an opinion.  The question is what do you think of her?"

            He grinned.  "She said she was going to dream about me tonight."

            "Oh boy," Shalimar shook her head, folding her arms across her chest.  "What else did she say that's got you heart all a-flutter?"

            "I have a nice smile."  He knit his eyebrows together.  "And haunting blue eyes.  Is that a good thing?"  

            Shalimar shrugged.  "Well, you do have a nice smile."

            Jesse sat up, studying his friend's posture and facial expression.  "Oh, just say it already."

            She sighed heavily.  Of course Jesse could sense that there was something she wasn't saying; he always could.  "I just hope she is who she says she is, that's all."  

            "What—you think she's lying?"

            "I don't know."  Shalimar shook her head.  "No, I don't think she's lying.  I just have a bad feeling this is going to go very wrong.  Something doesn't seem right."

            "What something?"

            She sucked her bottom lip, trying to put her thoughts into words.  "Did you see any of the men Dylan was running from?"

            Jesse thought back for a few seconds, before shaking his head.  "No."

            Shalimar's expression darkened.  "What if they let her go?"


	4. The Plan

THICKER THAN WATER

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

            Mason Eckhart sat behind his desk.  He was in his office, where he could always be found.  Before him stood Gary Brooks, one of many of his GSA scientists.  Brooks was delivering an account of the girl's escape—the girl who was Adam's sister.  And the girl who would lead him straight to his former associate and his band of miscreant new mutants.

            Eckhart smiled at how easy this had turned out to be.

            Brooks was smiling also, as he said, "The beacon I etched into the bone of Dylan's shoulder blade is working perfectly, just as you requested."

            "Good.  How long before we have their location?"

            "Should be no more than a few hours, Mister Eckhart."

            "Excellent work, Dr. Brooks.  Keep me posted.  I want to know the instant we have confirmation."

            "Absolutely," the man agreed heartily.

            "You are dismissed, then."

            Brooks nodded, then departed.  Eckhart swiveled his chair around to look out over the room that sheltered the already captured new mutants in their glass tubes.  Truth be told, he almost missed the spunky Dylan.  Strangely, she was one of the few people who could make Eckhart laugh in those odd hours when he would check up on her after one of their experiments.

            No matter, he would have her back soon enough.

                                                                                                *

            Adam scowled into the microscope.  If he didn't know any better, he would say that Dylan was infected with some form of virus, but this was like no virus he had ever seen.

            Adam's watch beeped, telling him it was nine a.m.  He rose from the stool and stretched his aching muscles.  Sleep had not come to him that night, but now, as he moved away from his work, he felt tired and drained.  The door slid open.  Adam ventured down the hall to check on his sister before going back to his own room.

            He peeked inside, but found Dylan's room empty.  He opened the door wider, panic replacing fatigue.  "Dylan?"  Adam raced down the hall, calling her name frantically.  Where could she have gone?  The day had not yet begun and already she was missing.  "Dylan!"

            On the couch something stirred.  Adam skidded to a stop as she sat up, a puzzled expression on her face.  "Yeah?" she yawned.

            Adam almost fell over; he was so relieved.  "What are you doing out here?" he asked worriedly.

            Dylan blinked at her brother, trying to shake off sleep while at the same time wondering what he was so worked up about.  "I couldn't sleep in that room.  It felt like—" she stopped abruptly, realizing what she was about to say.  It felt like another cell.  _Yeah, Dyl, tell him that._  "It was too quiet, that's all," she covered, hoping he would let the unfinished statement slide.  Sadness clouded Adam's eyes.  She knew she didn't have to finish the comment; he knew what she would have said.  "Oh, God, Adam, I didn't mean—"

            He held up his hand to stop her.  "We've both got a lot of adjusting to do."

            Dylan went over and hugged him.

            Emma watched the two siblings from the doorway, a smile upon her face.  In the short span of time she had known Adam she had always sensed a deep pain that he always fought to hide.  Now that pain was gone, despite that he felt responsible for the six years Dylan was in Eckhart's 'care'.

            "Adding spy to your list of qualifications, I see."  Brennan grinned.

            "I'm not spying," she returned.  "I'm observing."

            "My mistake."

            "Do you have any brothers or sisters, Bren?"

            "Naw,"

            "Me, neither,"

            Brennan glanced at Adam and Dylan.  They were talking quietly; he couldn't hear what was said.  "Come on, Shalimar was looking for you."

            Emma smirked.  "She's teaching me how to throw opponents over my shoulder today.  You'd better watch out."

            "I can't wait."  Energy danced across his hand.

            The two went their separate ways:  Emma to the training room to meet Shalimar, Brennan back to his bedroom.

            Dylan sat down on the couch.  She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, as Adam sat beside her.  "Something else is bothering you.  What's up?"

            Adam hesitated.  Sure something was bothering him, but how do you tell your sister that she has been infected by some kind of virus that you've never seen before?  _Just like that, I suppose . . ._  "I've been trying to figure out what that injection was."  

            "You weren't up all night, were you?"  He half-smiled guiltily.  "Stupid question."  She shook her head.  "You didn't have to do that." 

            "Of course I did," he responded without thinking.  "I think it's some kind of virus, however it isn't affecting you.  Not at all.  It's like you're just the carrier.

            "The carrier?  It's not contagious--?"  A knot tightened in her stomach.

            Adam shook his head.  "No, it's not contagious."

            "Then what the hell is it?"

            He shrugged.  "I'm still working on that, unfortunately.  And I have a bad feeling that the only person who does know is Mason Eckhart."  He met her gaze.

            Dylan's expression was a stony mask, but Adam could see the mix of fear and hatred in her eyes.  "That doesn't help me."

            Adam patted her knee.  "I know," he sighed.  "We'll figure this out, Dyl."

            "Adam, if the virus is dormant, how do you explain the dizzy spells and insomnia?"

            Her brother shrugged.  "I think they're side effects of the initial injection of the virus into your system, not the virus itself.  I don't know how else to explain it."

            "I think I get it."

            Adam nodded.  "Well I'm gonna have some breakfast.  You interested?"

            Dylan smiled.  "Chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked hopefully.

            "Just the way you like 'em."


	5. Betrayed or Manipulated?

THICKER THAN WATER

**Chapter 5: Betrayed or Manipulated?**

            Jesse sat in front of the computer watching Proxy Blue.  Adam was in his lab, reading and comparing notes.  Emma and Brennan were training.

            Dylan was outside sitting beneath a tree when Shalimar found her.  "Hey there."

            The girl smiled.  "I'd forgotten how beautiful it is outside."  She closed her eyes as a soft gust of wind swept through her blonde hair.

            Shalimar looked up at the overcast sky and smiled again.  _Six years indoors sure changes your perspective on things,_ she thought.  Out loud she said, "It's a lot nicer when the sun's out."

            Dylan opened her eyes.  "The sun?  What's that?"

            She seated herself beside the girl.  "It's this big, round ball of light up in the sky," the feral explained with a wink.

            "I think I might actually remember something like that."  Then she shook her head.  "I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off sounding like I'm looking for sympathy."

            "You've been locked away in a dungeon for so long."  Shalimar leveled with her.

            Dylan plucked a blade of grass, held it between her finger and thumb, and simply stared at it.

            Jesse spotted the pair under the tree, and approached them.  "'Mornin',"

            "Afternoon," Shalimar corrected.

            He looked at his watch.  "Barely," he smiled at Dylan.  "Sleep well?"  She shrugged.  "Yeah, Adam told me."  She shrugged again, releasing the grass to the wind. 

            "I think I'll leave you two alone."  Shalimar winked at Jesse as she got up.

            He took her place beside Dylan.  "So," he fumbled for a topic.  "Uh…"

            "You were making waffles," she said.

            He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

            Dylan giggled.  "In my dream.  You were making waffles.  And you were wearing one of those hats—you know, one of those, like, triangle-type hats?"

            Jesse nodded.  "Yeah, I know what you mean.  But why waffles?"

            She shrugged.  "That I couldn't tell ya."

            A Genomex helicopter passed overhead.  Jesse jumped to his feet.  "I think we'd better go inside now, Dyl."  He held out his hand to her, but kept his eyes on the sky, incase another—or the same one—passed over them again.  He noticed that she had not moved, and looked down at her.  "Dyl?"  She raised terrified eyes at him.  "Don't worry they didn't see us.  Come on," he urged gently.

            She nodded, taking his hand.  They ran back to the compound.  Once inside, Jesse spoke into his ring, "Guys, tell me that chopper just kept on going."  No response.  Dylan gripped his hand tighter, and with both hands.  "Adam?  Shalimar?  Emma?  Brennan?"

            Dylan scanned the hallway in front and behind them.  A screen in the wall showed a layout of the building.  A red light flashed in the upper left hand corner.  Where in the place it designated specifically, she had no idea, but flashing red lights were never good.  "Jesse," she pointed to the screen.

            His jaw dropped open at the sight.  "Somehow someone broke in."  he explained in amazement.  "But on one knows we're here.  No one – " he turned his head, his expression a mix of uncertainty and accusation.

            Dylan shook her head emphatically.  "I didn't  - I wouldn't –"

            Jesse took her hand again.  "We have to find the others."

            She nodded in agreement, following him down the hall.  They made their way cautiously to the hangar.  Jesse's plan was to use the Double Helix to escape.  If the others were not answering their rings, then it was likely they had already been caught.  Dylan didn't day a word as they traveled the compound.

            Gunfire erupted behind them.  Jesse pulled Dylan around in front of him.  "Run!" he ordered, willing his body to impenetrable solidity. 

            Dylan almost couldn't stop as she reached for the doorknob.  It wouldn't turn.  She turned to Jesse for instructions, a key, a code, anything.

            "Left!  Go Left!"

            They raced down the next hallway, until they entered into the main room, where Dylan had spent the night on the couch.  Unfortunately, they were not the only ones present.

            Mason Eckhart stood at the head of eight GS agents, a malicious glint in his eyes.  Dylan froze, her whole body feeling suddenly very weak and jelly-like.

            "Get them," Eckhart ordered simply.

            Two men on each side of him moved confidently forward, advancing on their cornered prey.  The two shooters blocked the way Dylan and Jesse had come.

            "Stay close to me," Jesse told Dylan.

            Dylan addressed Eckhart, "How did you find me?"

            He sneered, "Why, my Dear, you have a tracking device grafted to your shoulder blade.  Have for some time, in fact."

            One of the agents made ready the subdermal governor.

            "Where's Adam and the others?"

            "They will be joining us shortly."  Jesse punched an agent that got too close.  "Mr. Kilmartin, please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

            "If you leave them alone I'll come with you willingly," Dylan said quickly, sensing the tension in the room.

            Eckhart sneered at the compromise.  "I'm afraid no such offer will be sufficient.  I have great plans for your brother and his companions.

            Dylan shot a worried glance over her shoulder at Jesse.  He was poised for the oncoming attack.  So were the GS agents.  She turned back to Eckhart.  "Mason, please—"

            "No such luck, my Dear."  
            The agents attacked Jesse at once.  The man holding the subdermal governor held back, waiting for the subject to be subdued so the device could be administered to the new mutant's neck.

            Six more agents entered the room, a new mutant between pairs.  Eckhart smiled; Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma each barely clung to consciousness.

            Shalimar forced her head to move. "Jesse?"

            Her call broke his concentration. "Shalimar?"  He looked away from the fray briefly.  "Oh my—"

            It was just the right distraction for the man with the subdermal governor.  Dylan tried to stop him, but he knocked her aside easily, then shot the small electronic device into the back of Jesse's neck.

            The five agents Jesse had been defeating now punched and kicked him since he was no longer capable of using his new mutant abilities.  Eventually he caved to his knees, and two agents took him by the arms.

            "Excellent work, all of you."  Eckhart praised his agents' efforts.  "But where is Adam?"

            Three more agents came in behind Dylan, and threw Adam to the cold marble floor.  His hands were bound behind his back.  Blood seeped out of a deep gash in his forehead where he must have hit the corner of a table, and also trickled out his nose.

            Tears stung Dylan's eyes.  This was her fault; the GSA had found Adam's Sanctuary because of her.  "Adam," she croaked.

            He turned his head, and looked up at her, but his eyes held no anger or accusation.  Instead they harboured a deep sadness—that same sadness she had seen when she had first arrived.  He knew that once again he was going to lose his sister to the one man he despised.

            "Wonderful!"  Eckhart beamed.  And that was rare.

            The man with the subdermal governor took hold of Dylan, ready to place one in the back of her neck.

            "That's not necessary, Jonestin.  Her abilities are non-threatening,"  Eckhart informed the other man.

            Jonestin handed the device off, but kept his grip around Dylan's waist.  Adam forced his battered body to get up.  He made it to his knees.  "Let her go," he ordered, still hoping to stand.

            "My my my, aren't we the protective one.  Granted, you haven't seen your sister in, what six, seven years?  How do you know this isn't exactly how we arranged this little operation?  After all, I have been her only family since you abandoned her to my care."  Eckhart rubbed salt in the wound.  Adam winced at his words, adding fuel to the fire.  Eckhart continued.  "I'm sure you're aware that she still has those nightmares?  I've lost count of the times she cried on my shoulder."

            Seeing her brother's distress, and not wanting Eckhart to describe the last six years to anyone present, Dylan stepped in, "Mason, stop it."

            He cocked his head to the side, looking her over.  "You escaped me, Dylan.  For the most part I let you go, but you escaped nonetheless."  She felt a knot in her stomach.  Eckhart had that cold look in his eyes—the one that meant he was about to delegate punishment.  "So, what am I going to do with you?"  He held out his hand, and a gun was placed in it.

            Adam's eyes went wide.  He forced himself to his feet.  "Dylan!"  Two agents grabbed him to prevent him from taking any action.

            But Dylan was not concerned about being shot; she knew that the bullet was not intended for her, but for Adam.  She struggled against Jonestin.  "No!  Lemme go!"

            Jesse caught the desperate glance at Adam, and realized what she already knew.  He threw the two agents off him,  and leapt in front of Adam just as Eckhart pulled the trigger.

            For endless seconds there was nothing but silence.  Then, Shalimar cried out, "Jesse!"

            Dylan couldn't form thoughts, let alone words.  Adam just stared in shock at Jesse, lying on the floor, the life draining from him.  Jesse had taken the bullet in the heart.  Blood spread out beneath him, creeping across the floor like a shadow at sunrise.

            Rationality returned to Dylan, as she realized that Jonestin was no longer holding her back.  She didn't bother looking at anyone from the GSA; she understood that for whatever reason they wanted her to use her new mutant ability to help Jesse.  And though that could not be a good thing, she was not about to let him die.

            Dylan bolted to Jesse's side, falling to her knees beside him.  He met her eyes and tried to smile through the haze of pain and near-unconsciousness.

            "You're gonna be okay," she told him.  "I hope this isn't your favourite shirt."  She winked at him as she tore the hole open wider so she could fit her hand underneath.

            Jesse furrowed his eyebrows at her.  "What are you doing?"

            "You asked me what my new mutant ability was, right?  Well, now you get to experience it first hand."  Dylan closed her eyes in concentration.  Beneath her hand a deep orange hue emanated.  The glow danced around Jesse's wound.  He cried out, then lost consciousness.  Tears stung Adam's eyes as he remembered that fateful day six years ago.  Orange tendrils climbed up Dylan's arm.  She fell sideways to the floor, also unconscious.

            The bullet rolled out of her hand.   Eckhart stopped its journey under his shoe.  "Gather them up.  Take them out to the van."  He indicated Jesse and Dylan.  "Well, Adam, it would seem that once again I am taking away someone you love, and you are powerless to stop it."

            Adam could not keep the defeat from his face.  His request was a plea, "Please don't take her away from me again."

            Eckhart smiled his thin, humourless smile.  "Don't worry, my dear foe, you will not have to suffer from the loss."  He cocked the gun, and pointed the muzzle at Adam's head.

            Adam's eyes stayed locked on his sister's limp form as she and Jesse were carried away.  Emma, and Brennan were gradually regaining their senses, but there was nothing they could do to help Adam.  The three of them each had a subdermal governor in the back of their neck, inhibiting their new mutant abilities.  Emma closed her eyes against the tears that welled up in them.  Shalimar refused to allow her emotions to show.  Brennan tried to get to his feet, but the GS agent behind him drove his elbow into Brennan's spine.

            "Any last words, Adam?  Words that your charges will hear echoed in their minds for the rest of their lives as they vividly recall being beaten down and helpless as you were murdered by the one man you never should have lost to?"

            Adam stared deep into Eckhart's cold, hard eyes.  "They already know," he said bravely and simply.

            "Of course they do."  The other nodded.

**Oops. I cliffhangered y'all…=;-)  Stay tuned!**


	6. Dealing With the Aftermath

Aww, I'm so glad you guys are still reading this. I really did like writing this story, so it feels good that other people are embracing it. Thanks for all the kind reviews, you guys are grrroovy.

On with the show!

THICKER THAN WATER

**Chapter 6: Dealing with the Aftermath**

            An invisible force kicked the gun out of Eckhart's hand.  He cursed angrily, looking around frantically for whomever or whatever had stolen his glorious moment.  Eckhart ordered his agents to locate the source.  He soon found himself knocked flat on his back.

            "Dammit, who's there?" Eckhart demanded of the air.

            "Do I really have to answer that?" the female voice replied.

            "Danielle," Adam tried to keep the smile from his face.  

            Eckhart reached for the gun, but it was kicked away.  His eyes briefly fell on Adam's smug expression.  Eckhart narrowed his eyes.  "Well, I still win.  Dylan is still mine."

            "I wouldn't count on that one," Danielle replied with a smirk none of them could see.

            Eckhart got to his feet.  "Let's go.  Now."  The GS agents filed out.  "This isn't over, Adam."

            "No, it never is," he returned.  Danielle unstealthed after they had gone.  "How did you know?" he asked her, as she unbound his hands.

            "Emma.  She used her ability to tell me that your little sister was here and that some assistance may be required.  I thought, 'Hey, I haven't seen Dylan in a long time, maybe I'll go visit.'"  Danielle looked up as three new mutants entered; two carrying Jesse between them, and the other Dylan.

            "Oh, thank God," Adam breathed out.  He took Dylan in his arms.

            The new mutant looked to Danielle, then back to Adam.  "Uh, Adam, she's—"

            "She's fine, trust me."

            "But she took a bullet in the chest—"

            "No, Jesse took the bullet in the chest.  Dylan saved his life.  Her mutant ability allows her to absorb others' wounds, and then she heals herself," Adam explained, looking up at Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma.  "Danielle, make sure those three are all right."  He turned to the mutants holding Jesse.  "You two, please follow me."

            Once inside the lab, Adam laid Dylan down on a cot.  The others did the same with Jesse, then waited for further instructions.

            "Get me some swabs and bandages out of the cupboard over there."  Adam ordered.  He carefully removed Dylan's shirt.  She was bleeding a lot from the wound she had claimed from Jesse, yet her skin did not lose its colour.  He knew that her body was repairing itself, though the process was slow.

            The blond haired mutant looked at Dylan uncertainly, as he gave Adam the bandages.  "She doesn't look so good," he murmured.

            "She'll be all right.  She just needs time to rest and repair."

            The mutant nodded.  "Should we go?"  He indicated the other who was present.

            "Yeah, I've got it from here."  Adam nodded.

            "What should we tell the others?"

            "That they're both going to be fine."

            The two new mutants left Adam alone with his sister and Jesse.

            "Thank you," Brennan breathed out, pressing the ice pack Emma had handed to him against his left eye.  He hissed as the cold penetrated the pain.

            Shalimar stared into space.  She could not get the full-motion image of Jesse getting in front of Adam, taking the bullet in the chest, and then being down on the floor, bleeding to death out of her head.  Impenetrable Jesse.  Permeable Jesse.  Human after all Jesse.  Tears welled up in Shalimar's eyes.  Tears that came unbidden, but were impossible to fight.

            Danielle sat beside the feral.  "Adam says Jesse'll be fine."  She patted Shalimar's knee.

            Shalimar's thoughts were coming out in words, "I've always been protective of him.  I've always had his back.  He's never actually needed me before."

            "I know it's hard, but there was nothing you could have done.  Eckhart had you all right where he wanted you.  But none of that matters now because everyone's fine.  And Jesse is okay."

            "It's not okay."  Shalimar shook her head.  "Eckhart never should have been able to get inside Sanctuary."

            "Adam'll figure that out later."

            "We can't stay here.  It's not safe anymore."

            Adam entered the room.  "Shalimar's right.  It's no longer safe here.  Danielle, take them with you to a safehouse."

            "What about you?  You can't stay here either!" she protested.

            "I have to stay here.  At least until Jesse and Dylan regain consciousness."

            "No, I'm not leaving you here alone and unprotected.  We'll all stay.  Jeremy and Cole can help you rewire Sanctuary's defense systems so that Eckhart can't get back in, and—"

            "That's not the point, Danielle," he snapped, but caught himself.  He was not angry with her; she and her group of six new mutants had saved their lives.  "I'm sorry."  She nodded, she understood.  "The reason Sanctuary was safe was because no one knew exactly where it was."

            Danielle nodded.  "So, we clean house for awhile, spread the word that Mutant X has cleared out, let those who would snoop the vacated premises do so, and then you can come back.  No one would expect it."

            "That's in the future.  For now, please—"

            "No, Adam," Emma cut him off, concern etched on her face.  "We're not leaving you.  We'll stay as long as we need to, for Dylan and Jesse, and then we'll all leave together."

            Two other psionics were present, both telepaths.  Orin and Teeko came up with the idea in the same instant, and they shared it with Emma, verbal expression beyond use.

            Emma glanced behind her at the new mutants.  "We can make them forget," she stated for the tohers benefit.

            "What?"

            Teeko moved forward.  "Orin and I can combine our abilities to make the GS agents forget what they have seen.  They will not know that they have been here."

            "Eckhart as well?"

            Teeko glanced at Orin and they nodded in sync. 

            "So do it," Shalimar said.  "Now, before they decide to spread the word."

            "Yes," Adam agreed.  "Please."

            "We will need to be left alone," Orin stated.  The two departed in search of quiet solitude.

            Shalimar folded her arms over her chest.  "What do we do now?"

            Adam put his hand on her shoulder.  "All we can do is wait."

            Shalimar nodded disdainfully, knowing he was right.  "What about Jesse?  You said he'd be fine, but how?  He was dying, Adam."  
            Recognizing the fear and distress in her eyes, Adam pulled her into a hug.  "Now, you listen to me, Shal.  There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened.  Eckhart caught all of us with our guard down, and even though it should never have happened we can't change the fact that it did.

            "When I said Jesse was fine, I meant it.  Dylan has a new mutant ability unique to her.  I've never seen it in anyone else, and you can imagine how many new mutants I've encountered over the years.  Dylan is able to absorb another person's injuries, completely healing them.  Although she appears, then, to suffer from the very same ailment, she simply loses consciousness—almost like she's in a coma—until the wound heals.  She can only absorb new injuries, not diseases or health conditions."

            "You're saying she can't cure cancer," Emma put in.

            Adam nodded, "Yes, exactly.  And unfortunately."   He gave Shalimar an extra squeeze before releasing her.  "Now, how about we remove those governors?"

            Emma nodded emphatically.

                                                                                    ***

            Jesse slowly regained consciousness.  First he became aware of a soft mattress beneath him, then a blanket over him.   His brow creased as he wiggled his fingers and toes.  He opened his eyes just enough that he could see where he was:  Medical.

            And then a different awareness crept into his brain.  He was alive.  He was alive, and nothing hurt.  He had been shot in the heart when he had thrown himself in front of Adam.  Jesse's hands went to his chest, seeking the wound that should have killed him.

            Jesse sat up cautiously, in case the pain he expected returned in a sudden flurry of fire.  But it did not.  He was fine.  In fact, he was better than fine.  It was as though he had not been shot at all.  And yet—

            Jesse's breath hitched in his throat as his roving eyes fell on Dylan, lying unconscious and bandaged on the cot next to his own.  "Oh my God," he barely whispered.  He looked around Medical, as if the answers he sought lay in the equipment surrounding them.   He got up and moved closer to her.  "But how…?"  Tears burned his eyes.  Jesse reached over and took her hand in his.  He heard the swish of the sliding door and then footsteps as someone—Adam—entered.  "I don't understand."

            Adam did a quick scan of Jesse with one of his medical gadgets.  "Her new mutant ability allows her to absorb wounds."

            "Eckhart shot me."

            "Yes, and she saved your life.  Now she's healing."

            "If he had shot her, would it heal the same way?"

            Adam shook his head.  "If he had shot her, she'd be in as much trouble as me.

            Jesse didn't think too much about that.  A lone tear crept down his cheek.  "But she'll be alright now, though, right?"

            Adam nodded, "Yes.  She'll be fine.  But I don't know how long it'll be before she wakes up."

            Jesse nodded in return.  His brain was half reviewing what Adam had said.  Dylan had saved his life by using her new mutant ability to take away the wound that should have left him for dead.  He could almost feel the warmth drain from him as he remembered the pain as he had lain on the floor, blood seeping out of his chest.  Adam's hand on his shoulder did not ease the fear Jesse felt as he relived those terrible moments before he had passed out.  Feeling the life slowly drain from his body was not easily forgotten.  "You said that the guard shot Dylan."

            Adam stiffened.  He had slipped, but had not thought Jesse had caught on.  Apparently he had.  "Yes, I did."

            The new mutant turned his head to face the other.  "But then she would have died, as you said you'd thought she had."  Adam nodded again.  "But that can't be what happened, can it?"

            Adam shook his head, then went over to the counter to retrieve a syringe.  "I'm going to take a sample of your blood."

            Jesse wasn't interested in that.  "The guard shot _you_."

            Adam hesitated, but there was no point denying it now.  "Yes," he plunged the syringe into Jesse's vein.

            The new mutant didn't seem to notice. She healed you."

            "Yes."

            "Saved your life."

            "And I left her behind, Jesse, yes.  I didn't know.  I swear I didn't know.  I wish to God I had.  I never would have abandoned her if I'd known, I—" Adam turned away, losing control of his guarded calm.

            Jesse said no more, feeling guilty for being angry at Adam, and for picking off the fragile scab covering the other man's barely concealed pain.  As Adam collected himself enough to run a few tests on the sample he had taken of Jesse's blood, Jesse remained next to Dylan, still holding her hand.

            Danielle poured Shalimar, Brennan, Emma and herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  Each muttered their thanks.  Brennan took a sip of his, feeling the warm liquid flow through his body.  It was nice to take a break from feeling plain sore all over.  He had taken a real beating from the GS agents.  He caught Emma staring worriedly in his direction and smiled, though through the bruises and swelling it lost its pleasantness.  "I'm fine," he reiterated.

            Emma nodded, but remained silent.  She absently sipped at her coffee.  Shalimar cradled the mug in her hands, but did not drink.  

            Danielle sighed.  This was a tough room to be in, but she felt it best to leave Adam to himself until Dylan woke up.  "Chin up, you guys," she said, hoping to ease the group's troubled minds even a little bit.  Danielle tried to think of something different to say, since hearing 'everything is going to be fine' was getting on all their nerves.  "Teeko and Orin have done these memory wipes a dozen times before. "

            "On GS agents?" Brennan inquired.

            "A few."

            Emma sat up straighter, sensing the return of the other psionics.  Orin and Teeko entered the kitchen.  The former took a seat between Danielle and Emma, while the latter poured two mugs of coffee.

            "It is done," Orin informed the other new mutants.

            "They know that they were here, but not how to get back.  It was the best we could do," Teeko explained, placing one of the mugs of coffee before Orin.

            "I hope that's enough," Shalimar sighed.

            The two psychic new mutants glared at her.  "It's more than enough," they said as one.

            Teeko leaned back against the counter.  "He's awake.  You should go to him."

            "Jesse?"

            "Of course."

            Shalimar rose from her seat, casting a glance at Emma, who smiled encouragingly in return.  The feral hurried to Medical.  Shalimar discovered Adam pouring over lab tests and their results, while Jesse sat next to Dylan's sleeping form.

            "You _are_ awake."  Shalimar could barely contain her joy as she crossed the room.

            Jesse smiled when he saw her. "Yeah."

            "Well? How are you?"

            He shrugged.  "It's like it never happened."

            Shalimar was disappointed that he did not get up to embrace her.  She patted his shoulder, casting a glance over her own at Adam.  He seemed oblivious to anyone else in the room.  "I was worried about you."

            Jesse nodded.  "I know."

            Adam half heard them conversing and decided the tests could wait.  He self-consciously left the room.

            "I am . . . so sorry, Jess," her voice broke.

            "There was nothing you could do, Shal.  Eckhart had us beaten."

            "But he shouldn't have.  I—_we_ let our guards down as soon as Dylan showed up."  Shalimar shook her head.  "We should have known better."

            "Don't you dare pin this on Dylan.  How was she—or any of us—supposed to know Eckhart's plan?"

            "I'm not pinning it on anyone.  I'm just trying to understand.  And I keep seeing that image of you slowly dying . . ."

            Jesse remained silent, remembering.  "I had to do something, Shal.  Or it would have been Adam."

            She nodded.  "I know, I just . . . I've never felt so helpless before in my life, Jess.  Everything Mutant X had built and maintained over these last few years was about to be destroyed in a matter of seconds, and none of us could stop it."

            "But we managed to avert disaster.  We have Danielle to thank for that."

            Shalimar nodded.  "Yeah, I guess we do."

                                                                                                ***

Brennan stood leaning over the railing on the balcony.  A soft, cool breeze mussed his hair.  He inhaled deeply, enjoying the peace and quiet.  After the events of the last twelve hours he was content to have some time to himself.  And he was happy to be alive.

Echkart's GS agents had surprised him in his room at the time of their attack.  He had fought them off to the best of his ability and the effort had left him in bad shape.  The right side of his face was puffy and purple, as was most of his body and three of the fingers on his left hand were broken.  He counted himself lucky that worse damage had not been procured.

            "Am I interrupting?" Emma inquired from the doorway.

            Brennan half-smiled at the twinkling stars.  "I think you know the answer to that."

            Emma slipped an arm around his waist.  "It's a beautiful night."

            "Hard to believe we almost lost everything not six hours ago."

            The telempath nodded, leaning her head against his chest.  They remained silent, enjoying each other's company.


	7. Epilogue

THICKER THAN WATER

**Epilogue: Fresh Start**

            Fifteen hours had passed since Eckhart and the GSA's unexpected visit to Sanctuary.  Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan conversed pleasantly while waiting for the breakfast that Danielle and Adam were preparing together.  Orin and Teeko had returned to the New Mutant Underground.  Jesse was still waiting at Dylan's bedside.  She had yet to regain consciousness since absorbing the gunshot wound from him, and despite Adam's reassurances that she would awaken as soon as her new mutant abilities were finished repairing the damage, Jesse could not bring himself to leave her side.

            Jesse closed his eyes, wondering—not for the first time—what the other members of the team were up to.

            "Open your eyes, Casper.  I think I've done enough sleeping for both of us."

            Jesse smiled down at Dylan.  "Hey," was all he could think to say.

            "Hey," she smiled in return.  Dylan sat up, testing her strength.

            "Are you sure you should be doing that so soon?" Jesse asked worriedly, putting a hand on her back.

            "I'm fine."  She stretched her achy muscles, then rolled her shoulders.  "Good as new."  She swung her legs over the side of the cot.  "How about you?"

            "You saved my life, Dylan."

            "Think nothing of it," she shrugged dismissively.  "You saved Adam's life.  It all works out."  She stood up and stretched again.  "Where is everyone?"

            "Eating breakfast," Jesse replied with a shrug.

            "Sounds good to me."  Dylan held out her hand to him.  "Shall we join them?"

            Jesse smiled, taking her hand.  They made their way to the kitchen, where they found the others enjoying eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

            "Got room for two more?" Dylan inquired, looking straight at Adam.

            Her brother was on his feet, across the room and hugging her before Shalimar could turn around in her chair.  "I was worried you'd never wake up."

            Dylan kissed him on the cheek.  "Well, now you know better."

            Adam, Dylan, and Jesse joined Shalimar, Emma, Brennan, and Danielle around the dining room table.  Conversation resumed, but steered clear of Genomex and Mason Eckhart.

                                                                                                ***

            Hugh Jonestin entered Mason Eckhart's private office.  His superior sat facing the window that overlooked Genomex's stasis pods.

            "Sir?" Jonestin broke into Eckhart's thoughts.

            "Does anyone remember?"

            Jonestin knew Eckhart meant the location of Sanctuary, where Adam and Mutant X resided in secrecy.  "Everyone's the same."

            "Everyone's the same," Eckhart repeated disdainfully.  "Meaning we all remember being there and what happened, but no one remembers how we got there in the first place."

            "Yes, Sir."

            "Well that is not acceptable!" Eckhart yelled, pounding his fists down on the arms of his chair.

            "I know, Sir."

            "And what about the tracking device?"

            "Deactivated, as best we can tell."

            Eckhart finally swiveled his chair around.  "This does not bode well for your future in this company, Mr. Jonestin."

            Jonestin shifted uncomfortably.  "I understand, Sir."

            "Well, the battle may have been lost, but we did not entirely fail.  Kilmartin was infected with our virus, thanks to dear Dylan.  Now it's only a matter of time before the symptoms begin showing themselves.  And then it will be a whole new ballgame."  
            Jonestin nodded.  "They will come to us for a cure."

            "A cure for which they must pay dearly for.  The destruction of Mutant X and the exposure of the New Mutant Underground.  What a glorious day that will be."

                                                                                    THE END

**Well, there ya have it. See how they screwed up my ending by having Eckhart get frozen? Haha  I might write a sequel, but I'm waiting to see how the rest of this season plays out. And dammit, if Brennan and Shalimar don't hook up I'll scream. Who's with me?**


End file.
